


hugs and kisses

by smokingsuga



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, haknyeons there to cheer him up though, sunwoo has a bad day, they are both whipped for each other but shhh, with snacks and cuddles!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsuga/pseuds/smokingsuga
Summary: where sunwoo has a bad day and haknyeon is the only one who can brighten it up





	hugs and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> uwu hi hello  
> I posted this story originally on wattpad and well I decided to also post it here djdj  
> enjoy i guess

Today was not Sunwoos best day. It was probably one of the worst ones of his whole entire life.

In the morning he woke up late for school, only having 10 minutes to get ready and leave before the bus arrives.

He rushed into the bathroom washing his face and brushing his teeth like a maniac. He exited the bathroom to quickly put on his uncomfortable dark blue school uniform that he hated more than anything in this world.

He ran downstairs to the kitchen and was so thankful that his mom made him a sandwich before leaving to work. Sunwoo grabbed the sandwich that was in a small plastic bag and went to put on his shoes.

He ran out of the door to the bus stop. Once arriving thanks to his luck, the bus had already left making him run and eat the sandwich at the same time.

Sunwoo was pushing people and apologizing with his mouth full. He almost tripped a few times but thank god he didn't.

Finally making it to the school, Sunwoo saw no one outside, indicating that classes had already started and that he's screwed

Sunwoo ran inside to his locker getting the book he needed, making a mental note to come and get the rest afterward.

He once again ran. He got to his class looking like a hot mess. He was sweating, his cheeks were a pinkish color from all that running, his heart was beating fast and his hair was everywhere.

He ignored his uncomfortable state and knocked on the door.

Sunwoos teacher opened the door and looked at him with a disappointed look. Sunwoo bowed and apologized for being late half of the class. Unfortunately, the teacher gave him detention since he missed a lot of important things and him taking notes from his friend wouldn't help at all in the test they're having next week.

Sunwoo went to seat all the way back of class and started copying the notes from his seat mate and best friend Eric.

"Damn man you look awful today." He heard Eric whispering. Sunwoo turned his head to the front when his other best friend Hyunjoon spoke, "Like really awful, more awful than you look most days.". "Fuck off, I've had a bad day and I want my pear juice." Sunwoo made a little pout when he remembered that he forgot to grab one of his favorite juices with him. The two boys laughed silently at the other and went back to their assignments.

After class Sunwoo and his friends parted ways because of their different classes they had. Sunwoo bit them goodbye and went to his locker to grab his books. For some reason, his locker wasn't opening up. Sunwoo tried everything kicking it, shaking it, punching it, which wasn't the greatest idea. He took a glance at his phone, having only 5 minutes to open up the locker, shoving the books inside his backpack and running to the second floor for his next class.

After 2 more minutes of kicking the locker, it finally opened up. He put the books in his backpack and run up the stairs. Forgetting to zip his backpack thge books started fallinf out. Groaning he picking them up and ran once again.

This day really wasn't on his side.

He knocked, the teacher opening up the door and telling him he was late, as if he didn't know that already. He apologized for the hundredth time and went to seat on his assigned seat.

The class ended quickly which he was very thankful for. Happy for not having to be there anymore, Sunwoo quickly exited the classroom and headed for the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria Sunwoo grabbed his lunch and started looking around for his friends that were of course seated at their usual table. Walking towards his friends, a girl bumped into him making his lunch fall to the floor. The girl apologized but still leaving him all by himself, not even helping out a little. He heard his friends laughing at him. In annoyance, he flipped them off and continued cleaning the mess, that was his lunch.

The school day went on with him tripping, dropping things and more unfortunate stuff happening, like getting hit by a ball in PE class.

School was finally over. Feeling relieved that he got home without getting hit by a bus, Sunwoo went to the kitchen to get some juice, that he was craving for the whole day.

He walked into his room, dropping his backpack to the floor and flopping on his bed.

He was feeling like complete shit and the only thing he wanted was to sleep.

Almost drifting off to sleep, his phone buzzed. He opened his phone and saw a message from his favorite person, Haknyeon. As soon as he saw the notification, he felt like his day had gotten brighter.

Smiling to himself, Sunwoo unlocked his phone, clicking on the notification.

Hakkie hyung<33

sunwoo ah i heard you got hit by a ball in PE

how did that happen sjfskf??

i have no idea

this whole day has sucked

i was late for my bus and 2 CLASSES

then this girl bumped into me and i dropped my lunch 

AND I ALMOST TRIPPED ON THE STAIRS AND DIED

I ALMOST DIED

gfjhdf

sounds like you've had a bad day

want me to come over with snacks, hugs and  
kisses?

YES PLEASE  SNACKS SOUND SO GOOD RIGHT NOW

,,,and so do hugs and kisses

im on my way!

 

 

 

Sunwoo left the conversation feeling happy.

He loves how Haknyeon can make a bad day better and how he instantly lifts his mood up with just his beautiful smile. He always had soft spot for the older, he knew that but never admitted it. But he did have to admit that he was mitten for the older. He doesn't have the guts to tell him how he actually feels though. 

The doorbell rang a few times, waking him up from his thoughts. Sunwoo ran down the stairs, missing a step at the end and falling straight on his ass. He stood up groaning. He opened up the door, revealing a smiley Haknyeon. 

"Did you just fall down the stairs?" Haknyeon asked, laughing at the younger boy, who's rubbing the probably bruised spot. "Not funny~" Sunwoo whined. "Come on I brought snacks. Let's watch a movie!"

The boys went to the living room and put on a movie, that they both finally agreed on. 

"Come here and get your dose of hugs and kisses." Haknyeon says with his arms open for the younger. Smiling like an idiot Sunwoo happily throws himself into Haknyeons arms and nuzzles closer, feeling all warm inside. The older laughed at his actions and hugged him tighter making him feel safe.

Haknyeon loved showering Sunwoo with love. It was his favorite thing to do. The youngers reactions were always so funny, which brought a big smile on his face and also lots and lots of butterflies in his tummy. Haknyeon cared for Sunwoo more than food and cute little piglets that his family owned at their farm back in Jeju.

He has to admit that he was smitten for the younger and hoped that one day in the future he would have the guts to tell him that.

For now though, he focused on the present and cuddled closer with Sunwoo, enjoying the time he was spending with him. 


End file.
